Syna Mc.Karvyle
"Nommez un nouveau régent et partons à la conquête de notre terre oubliée !" Une grande guerrière, connue pour peu de choses et pas par grand monde, Syna reste néanmoins le stéréotype de la Barbare, vêtue de cuir et portant deux grosses armes, elle ne se sert que d'une seule pour les combats, alternant selon le type d'adversaire. Elle sait cuisiner, étant donné son long passé dans la peur et la solitude. Syna est mère d'une enfant de 9 ans, adoptée par un mage de Hurlevent. Physique Un personnage au visage d'ange, déformé par les marques de la guerre, on peut voir sous cette cicatrice qu'elle a au dessus de la lèvre ainsi que sous son arcade coupée et sa mine épuisée qu'un visage de femme s'y trouve. Les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux tendant vers le châtain, elle est assez grande pour une femme et plutôt fine, bien que son corps soit habitué aux armes et à la guerre par une musculation bien visible. Sa poitrine reste souvent cachée derrière d'épaisses couches de cuir et de mailles, ne laissant voir que peu la taille de ceux-ci, qui ne sont que d'une taille moyenne. Personnalité Syna est une mère et une femme ayant élevée à moitié par la nature, elle est très proche de ce qu'elle chérie et s'enrage lorsque l'on s'en approche trop, tout comme un animal et sa portée, cependant, elle n'en a pas oubliée ses valeurs nobles de son enfance et sait se comporter poliment en groupe, ce qui la différencie des autres barbares et guerriers lambda que l'on retrouve souvent. Son caractère plutôt méfiant provient des longues fois où elle s'est faite duper dans sa vie, ce qui n'a pas rendu la tâche facile, elle s'est battue pour survivre et pour revoir sa fille depuis la chute de Stromgarde. Histoire Enfance Fille du Maréchal de Stromgarde Erwas Mc.Karvyle, ainsi que dernière enfant de sa mère, Syna fut éduquée afin de devenir une fière défenseur de Stromgarde, comme l'était voué son frère aîné de 4 ans, Erwinn. La jeune fille grandit dans les hautes rues de Stromgarde où elle se lia d'amitié avec d'autres enfants de sa tranche d'âge, souvent accompagnée de sa grande soeur qu'elle considérait comme une subalterne de sa propre mère souvent trop occupée par son travail, Syna développa un sens raffiné qu'elle gardera jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui, ce caractère lui étant si propre lui provient de par l'éducation qu'avait sa grande soeur et qui lui a été enseigné, elle qui, était destinée à de hautes responsabilités auprès du Roi. Etant la dernière de la famille, elle n'espérait que très peu en part d'héritage, voire même rien du tout, ce qui lui forgea une idéologie de toujours en connaître d'avantage ainsi que de se développer de manière à récolter toujours plus. Tout se passait pour le mieux pour Syna, ses parents étaient proche d'elle, une soeur qu'elle considérait comme une mère ainsi qu'un frère protecteur, mais lors de ses 10 ans... La Chute de Stromgarde Les cloches retentissaient dans l'enceinte de la citée, le feu s'étendit dans une grande partie de la ville, les plus hautes portes furent bloquées et il était impossible de ressortir de l'endroit. Erwas récupéra ses armes, prenant son fils sous son bras et lui expliqua qu'il était aujourd'hui temps pour lui de montrer qu'il défendrait son pays jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, les deux partirent alors combattre les Ogres et les membres du Syndicat qui envahissaient le royaume. Dans la panique, Syna ne prit aucun vêtement ni aucun bagage pour le départ, à peine réveillée dans la nuit par sa mère, les trois femmes partirent discrètement de la citée, grâce à un passage à l'est de la ville, celui-ci menait tout droit à la sortie au pied des montagnes des Hautes-Terres Arathies. Marchant pendant deux longues journées et en étant à l'affût de chaque personnes qu'elles croisaient, les filles Mc.Karvyle allaient vers le nord, dans l'espoir de retrouver le village de leur cousin qui était perché dans les montagnes, cependant, arrivés au point de destination, elles ne trouvèrent que ruines et décombres, le village ayant été pillé jusqu'au dernier grain de blé. La famille Mc.Karvyle s'installa dans cet ancien village de cabanes détruites, chassant les bêtes présentes aux alentours et ne se couvrant que de leurs peaux, il était difficile de survivre à l'hiver dans cette cabane mal construite, l'eau rentrait par la toiture, le bois qui constituait l'abris se détériorait et pour cause la moisissure qui s'infiltrait par la mauvaise isolation. Trois années se sont écoulées depuis que le royaume de Stromgarde est tombé aux mains du Syndicat, il ne reste plus que des ruines dans la citée, et quelques détrousseurs des envahisseurs qui stagnent à l'intérieur... Syranon, la mère de Syna trouva la mort après être tombée gravement malade, sa peau était verte comme la peste, et son corps parsemé de cloques, suite à cela, les deux femmes durent survivre seules face à la menace de la nature qui était connue pour son caractère mesquin... Un jour, la soeur de Syna partit sans donner de nouvelles, laissant sa soeur seule danse cette cabane humide, alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de 14 ans. L'année qui suivit, Syna rencontra des aventuriers de passage, découvrant avec avidité cette manière qu'ils avaient de se battre contre tout et n'importe-quoi contre de l'argent ou des pièces d'équipements, voire même des reliques, elle décida de commencer elle aussi à s'exercer à ce dur métier, suivant un groupe qu'elle avait interpellé lors d'une marche matinale. World of Warcraft Découvrant ce qu'était le métier d'aventurière, elle se lança dans ses premières quêtes, qui ne rapportaient que très peu, et ce, pour tout le groupe. Elle se contentait de ce qui venait, il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop dur ni trop peu payé, allant dans tous les recoins des hautes-terres arathies simplement pour récupérer quelques peaux de bêtes et quelques côtelettes contre une somme infime de pièces argentées, ceci dura deux années. Burning Crusade Toujours entourée du même groupe de personnages, Syna développa des compétences efficaces à distance, gardant son arc sur son dos tel une valeur sûre. Elle récupéra des os ainsi que du bois et de la pierre pour confectionner ses propres flèches avant de gagner quelques pièces de plus dans des missions plus risquées comme la chasse aux kobolds etc... Wrath of the Lich King Syna est maintenant âgée de 18 ans, et va sur ses 19 années, éprise d'amour par l'un de ses compagnon aventuriers, ceux-ci flirtent ensemble pendant un long temps, continuant de traverser leurs péripéties avec de nouveaux membres et d'autres étant malheureusement tombés au combat, ils finirent par se déclarer comme "fiancés", et celui-ci lui offrit une bague pour lui déclarer sa flamme... Seulement, les événements d'Azeroth suivaient leur voie, et l'amour de Syna fut appelé à combattre pour sa patrie au Norfendre. Ne pouvant le rejoindre, elle restait là à désespérer avant d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, cependant, ne pouvant à peine trouver de quoi se nourrir, elle décida de descendre vers le sud, la compagnie s'étant dissoute... Arrivée aux portes d'Elwynn, elle découvrit l'Abbaye de Comté du Nord et décida de déposer son enfant là-bas, promettant de donner assez d'argent chaque mois pour couvrir de quoi nourrir et loger la petite, une somme ridicule comparée à ce qu'elle devrait dépenser si elle avait gardé l'enfant avec elle. Âgée de 20 ans, elle tentera de s'en sortir financièrement en travaillant dans les mines d'Elwynn. Cataclysme Durant son dur labeur, Syna alternera la vie de mineuse et celle de mère, n'allant voir son enfant que peu de fois par mois, elle reste écartée de ce qu'elle chérie depuis sa création, l'enfant n'ayant que deux années. Survinrent alors les épisodes du Cataclysme, ressentit par la mineuse de l'intérieur de son lieu de travail, elle réussit à échapper à l'effondrement de la mine et se trouva alors dépourvue de gagne-pain, elle devait chercher un nouveau mode de vie. Heureusement pour elle, suite au fracas causé par le changement d'Azeroth, Syna retrouve des quêtes faciles à accomplir seul dans la forêt d'Elwynn, il ne s'agissait que de récupérer quelques victuailles dans la forêt, cependant, c'était très bien rémunéré étant donné le manque de personnel et tout ce qu'avait engendré le Cataclysme, l'ancienne mineuse récupéra ses armes et continua sa longue quête. Mists of Pandaria Au bout d'un temps, Syna finissait par se lasser d'accomplir de petites missions seules, ne voyant qu'encore peu sa fille qui avait grandie depuis et avait atteint l'âge de 3 ans, elle ne se voyait pas rester encore très longtemps dans cette situation et prit son temps avant de décider qu'il était temps de s'en aller, entendant parler de ce que l'on appelait "Le nouveau monde", elle voulait découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait là-bas, et gagner de quoi récupérer sa fille. Hélas, ne prenant que trop de temps à se décider, Syna finit par laisser tomber son travail de récolteuse de baies ou encore tueuse de Sangliers pour partir à l'aventure, elle avait entendue parler d'une grosse prime aux Carmines, quelque-chose de très important... Elle y alla et s'empressa de demander renseignements à propos de cette prime alléchante, on lui répondit qu'il fallait aider un arrakoa dans le besoin... Elle rencontra un groupe d'aventuriers lui proposant une quête se déroulant vers les Carmines, l'équipe était composée pour l'instant, d'un nain, probablement mage ? D'un humain, dont personne n'aurait pu découvrir sa profession non plus... Et enfin d'un pauvre marchand ambulant dont la seule fierté fut d'avoir arnaqué un pauvre arakoa en vadrouille alors que celui-ci se faisait piller. La quête se déroula alors avec merveille et toute l'équipe se sépara... Mais Syna souhaitait continuer ce genre de petites primes que l'on lui accordait, et poussa Leyvan, l'humain un peu étrange à la suivre jusqu'au Sombre Comté où plusieurs faits étranges se déroulaient. Warlords of Draenor Une fois arrivés à l'endroit précis, les deux compères décidèrent d'accepter la première quête venue, sans même lire les petites lignes, ils s'empressèrent de demander toutes les informations possibles à la chef des veilleurs, celle-ci leur expliquant qu'un de leurs gardes n'était pas rentré depuis un bout de temps et qu'il était sûrement mort, mais que son cadavre rapporterait quelques pièces aux deux mercenaires. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, des goules se mirent à attaquer Syna et son équipier, qui réussirent à vaincre les immondices assez facilement, quelques pas plus loin se trouvait un homme agonisant, celui-ci se disait des veilleurs du Sombre-Comté, il ne fallut pas plus de temps à l'équipe pour récupérer la victime et l'emmener en ville, cependant, le Sombre-Comté était à environ deux heures de marche de l'endroit où ils étaient, il fallait donc être prudent et rester sur ses gardes le long du voyage... Cela fait une heure que Syna et Leyvan marchent le long du sentier, le veilleur positionné sur le cheval, l'endroit est très lugubre, il n'y a aucun autre bruit que le vent soufflant dans les branchages des arbres, faisant sursauter à chaque mouvement brusque la jeune mercenaire, mais un étrange son se fait entendre au loin, comme si un cheval hennissait sous les rudes coups de son maître, le pas se pressa dans l'équipe, il ne fallait pas traîner s'ils voulaient rentrer vivant et toucher leur prime, Syna grimpa sur le cheval, agrippa le blessé et laissa Leyvan monter devant, la pauvre bête semblait épuisée par le poids des trois personnages, mais elle continua à avancer, trottant à une allure constante, c'est alors qu'apparurent deux cavaliers vêtus de noir juste derrière eux, ils ne semblaient pas les poursuivre mais continuèrent leur route, une fois proche de la ville, à environ quinze minutes au trot, les deux cavaliers sortirent de derrière les buissons pour se placer sur le sentier, ordonnant que l'on leur rende leur dû, Leyvan descendit du cheval, le frappant d'un grand coup aux fesses, la monture galopera d'un coup jusqu'au Sombre-Comté, déposant Syna ainsi que le veilleur à l'entrée du petit village. Bien que Syna perçut la récompense, plus personne n'eut de nouvelles de ce qui était arrivé à Leyvan. Un coup dur pour Syna qui n'avait d'autres personnes dans sa pauvre vie que sa fille et le malheureux étant porté disparu... Un temps passa et la jeune guerrière s'équipa de nouvelles armes puis partit à la recherche de nouvelles quêtes... Elle continua les primes contre le fléau, et se trouva de nouveaux compagnons un peu loufoques, dont le seul but était de découvrir de nouvelles choses à propos du Fléau. Ils accumulèrent un total de 15 primes à Sombre-Comté et acquirent le titre de "Tueurs d'abominations du Fléau au Sombre-Comté"... Après cela, Syna s'engagea dans une expédition aux Gorges des Vents Brûlants, accompagnée d'un nain sombrefer et d'un escouade de quelques aventuriers, elle y trouva là-bas ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est à dire de l'argent et une nouvelle armure faite de Mithril, cependant, l'expédition était dangereuse, l'endroit n'était pas réputé pour être l'un des plus paisible, remplis de nains, d'orcs et de monstres de feu, néanmoins, Syna réussit à s'en sortir indemne et récupéra ses récompenses, la rendant indépendante dès ce jour. Syna découvrit un village de Gilnéens qui s'était établi vers les Paluns, puis y trouva refuge pendant un temps, le peu de personnes y vivant faisait de l'endroit un lieu où les prix étaient cassés, ce qui n'était pas déclinable dans son cas... Puis elle se trouva ensuite sur l'île de San Adamhan, un endroit étrange où tout était permis si l'on parlait de liberté, elle rencontra aussi Mhen, le gérant d'une compagnie de mercenaires impliquée dans de nombreux conflits, Syna les avait déjà rencontrés lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre une troupe de pirate qui l'avaient laissée contre un arbre avec seulement son armure et son arme. Il était temps pour Syna d'avoir sa vengeance, et ce Mhen allait l'aider à récupérer ses biens... Sur cette île, elle rencontra une nouvelle fois Doten, l'homme qui menait à la baguette une troupe de pirates sans foi ni loi. La troupe de Mhen se prépara à passer à l'action et tuèrent son second dans une des ruelles de San Adamhan, laissant vagabonder le capitaine quelque-part dans tout Azeroth. Après quelques jours passés à trouver un nouvel endroit où dormir à Elwynn, elle se fit accoster par une troupe de marins qui souhaitaient partir en mer accompagnés d'aventuriers... Le jour du départ, tout le monde se trouvait dans le bateau, il y'avait une gnome qui se faisait remarquer par ses inventions, un aigrefin aux allures louches et d'autres aventuriers inconnus... Pour ne pas se faire avoir, Syna décida de se lier d'amitié avec l'homme louche et tous deux comprirent l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait d'accepter de rentrer sur ce navire, les commandants de bords avaient été assassinés... La gnome usa de ses compétences d'ingénieur pour développer une machine à téléporter, et envoya tout le groupe vers un endroit inconnu, Syna décida pour sa part de rester sur le navire, ne voyant plus que les quelques matelots terrorisés à l'idée de se perdre en mer, elle dirigea ceux-ci afin de repartir vers le port de Hurlevent, où elle fit accoster le bateau et le garda pour elle. Celui-ci restera au port jusqu'à ce que Syna trouve une bande de marins volontaires afin de partir avec... Lors de la fin de ses périples, les choses commençaient à se calmer au niveau de la porte des ténèbres, mais une nouvelle menace faisait rage, et Syna avait entendu parler d'une troupe en Arathi qui s'était établie au Refuge de l'Ornière, et s'empressa d'y aller afin de combattre pour son peuple. En y arrivant, Syna fut recrutée pour mener l'assaut contre la citée perdue, étant donné son expérience, et ses compétences au combat, on l'intégra en tant que Sergent-Major, fière de défendre ses couleurs, Syna arborera sur son plastron les écussons qu'elle avait récupéré sur le corps de son père il y'a longtemps. Légion Maintenant que Syna possède une maison à Elwynn, ainsi qu'un compte en banque bien rempli, et servait Stromgarde, elle apprit que la Légion avait envahi Azeroth et souhaitait contribuer à la guerre. Elle fut envoyée à Elwynn pour découvrir de nouveaux ordres pendant que l'expédition du refuge de l'Ornière défendait Azeroth aux côtés de leur seul et unique vrai roi Danath Trollmort. Arrivée au point de rendez-vous au château de Hurlevent, on lui donna comme ordres de rejoindre les Carmines où une invasion d'Orcs tentait de prendre le dessus pendant la grande invasion, elle en profita pour se rendre à l'abbaye et voir sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue depuis son départ de la mine... Quatre années s'étaient écoulées et sa fille venait d'avoir 7 ans, on lui expliqua qu'un homme des Carmines, un mage, avait adopté son enfant et l'avait conduit chez lui, dans sa tour. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait du même endroit où Syna devait aller, elle comptait faire d'une pierre deux coups... Cependant, elle rencontra d'abord le général de l'assaut, Lethan Latharion de Lordaeron, armurée et prête à combattre, les hostilités se dérouleraient le lendemain, impossible pour elle de rendre visite au mage avant. La bataille débuta dans l'après-midi, et l'armée du point B où se trouvait Syna prit d'assaut le fort au Nord des Carmines, l'Alliance tenait la base jusqu'à ce qu'un autre général décida de repousser l'ennemi jusqu'aux portes des Carmines, laissant ainsi l'équipe du point B sur la base, n'attendant que cela, les Orcs reprirent les armes et contre-attaquèrent sur le fort une fois le gros de l'armée parti, c'en était fini, les trois quart de l'armée s'était faite décimer, Le Général ainsi qu'une prêtresse furent emprisonnés par les Orcs dans leur campement aux steppes ardentes tandis que Syna agonisait sur le sol... Elle se réveilla vêtue de simples vêtements de lin dans les intérieurs d'une arène, oubliant qui elle était et guérie par une prêtresse aux vêtements souillés. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, un homme s'avança et lui expliqua qu'elle était désormais sa propriété et allait combattre dans les arènes pour elle. Syna combattit pendant deux années, enchaînant les escarmouches et matchs d'arène, que ce soit sur des îles inexplorées ou même en Kalimdor, Uldum, Féralas ou autre... Après ces deux années à combattre dans des arènes, Syna usa de ruse pour s'échapper du dernier combat qui se déroulait à Strangleronce, en envoyant son arme se planter dans la tête de son propriétaire après avoir tué son adversaire, elle prit la poudre d'escampette grâce à l'aide d'un bombe fumigène que lui avait préparé un alchimiste se trouvant dans la même galère qu'elle. Syna savait désormais énormément de choses sur l'alchimie grâce à son compagnon de cellule. Elle arriva aux portes de Hurlevent et... To be continued... Battle for Azeroth A voir... Objets importants à mentionner - La Bout de fessier de Rosenrot : Il s'agit là d'un item rare que tous les aventuriers et autres combattants ont pu recevoir lors de l'attaque de l'abomination du fléau à Elwynn. Cet objet augmente de 5 points les rands le jours, et de 10 points la nuit. - Fiole de Sueur du Sueuromancien : Après le passage de l'abomination, Elwynn a été marquée par plusieurs attaques du fléau, la deuxième vague était celle du Sueuromancien qui souleva la population dans une maladie liée à la sueur. Cet objet vous fait beaucoup suer si vous le portez, mais vous êtes immunisé contre les poisons. - Un clipper baptissé "La Grâce de Merian", arrimé au port de Hurlevent, il stagne depuis bientôt deux ans, la bâtisse est plutôt imposante mais n'est que très peu habitée, on y voit parfois une femme monter à bord ou quelques jeunes qui y ont trouvé refuge. HRP Famille Il est possible que Syna et Erwinn rencontrent leur soeur un beau jour, et je recherche des gens pour la jouer. Histoire Afin de continuer les aventures de Syna, les évents préparés sont accueillis à bras ouverts, peu importe l'extension, il faut remplir le Background. Personnages importants et remerciements Erwinn Mc.Karvyle : Son frère, disparu depuis la chute de Stromgarde, elle n'en a plus aucune nouvelle Doten : Son ennemi juré, qui se ballade encore dans Azeroth Mhen : Le gérant du Broche-Tripes farceur, la compagnie de mercenaire. Raphaël et sa bande : Pour avoir joué les attaques du Fléau sur Elwynn ainsi que les compagnons de Syna durant la période au Sombre-Comté Lethan Latharion de Lordaeron : Le général des armées pendant l'assaut du fort aux Carmines, et celui qui s'est occupé de poser une stelle en l'honneur de Syna avant d'aller rencontrer Mérian et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et bien d'autres que j'ai oublié... Quelques artworks Catégorie:Personnages